Changing
by Willow95
Summary: Hey guys. Well this story is about Matt choosing weed over Will. See how he tries to win her heart after a few years. W/M. Don't note rating. Safe but some language and kissing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Changing**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

Will Vandom was all alone sitting at a restaurant waiting for her boyfriend Matt to show up. She had been waiting for him almost an hour now and she was getting fed up. When she was about to order herself some dinner, her cell phone started ringing. Will quickly took it out from her bag and answered it.

"Hello?" she said

"Hello. Will this is Matt's mother. He's in the hospital. Can you come here.?" asked a panicked Ann

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there." Will said as she got up and went outside to her car. She quickly got inside it and drove to the hospital. Once she arrived she saw Ann sitting on a chair with her head in her hands.

"Ann what happened?" she asked her when she reached her. At the sound of Will's voice Ann looked up and started crying.

"Oh Will. I'm so glad you're here. His father is away on a business case and I didn't know what to do." she said in panic.

"Shhh, Ann calm down and tell me what happened." Will said as she grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down.

After Ann took a few calming breaths she looked at Will. "Well, when I came back from a friend's house I saw something moving on the ground in the living room. When I entered the room I saw Matt shaking on the floor with his eyes open. I didn't know what to do so I called the ambulance. I don't know what's wrong with him because when we arrived here they rushed him to the emergency room and they didn't tell me anything." Ann explained.

Will was about to say something but the doctor chose that time to come.

"Excuse me are you Matt's mother?" asked the Doctor

"Yes I am." Ann said "What's wrong with him?" she asked him

"The test proves that he went into some kind of shock. This type of shock can only be caused if someone is taking irregular medicine. In other words, drugs." he said

"Well, Dr. Marsh is it?" Ann said once she read his name tag

"Yes." he said

"Don't you think that I would know if my son was on drugs? I know for a fact that my son does _not_ do drugs. He is a well disciplined kid and he would never take drugs." she said with a glare

"Dr. Marsh, is it okay if Ann goes and see Matt?" Will asked speaking for the first time since the doctor came.

"Yes, but just for a few minutes." he said as he looked at Will. Will looked at Ann and nodded her head indicating that she could go in before her. Once Ann was out of earshot Will turned her attention on the doctor.

"Dr. Marsh I think I have to tell you that he does do drugs. I'm his girlfriend and he told me when we first hooked up two years ago. His mother doesn't know because he doesn't want to worry her and I would like it if you didn't mention anything to her." Will said. Doctor Marsh nodded his head and said;

"I won't tell her but if he keeps taking these drugs, I'm afraid that he will die pretty soon" he said. Will slowly nodded her head and the doctor left. She slowly went to his room so she could talk to him. When she entered she saw Ann sitting next to Matt on a stool looking at his sleeping form.

"Ann can I have a few minutes alone with him?" she asked her.

"Yes of course. I'll be by the coffee machine making some coffee." she said as she got up and left the room leaving Will and Matt alone. She slowly walked over to the stool, which Ann was sitting on just a few seconds ago, and sat down next to him. Will took his hand in her's and squeezed it.

"Look what happened to you Matt. What happened to the boy I fell in love with?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"He's right here" said Matt as he returned her squeeze.

"Matt, you took more drugs didn't you?" Will asked. When he nodded his head a yes she let go of his hand and stood up. "We…I almost lost you today. You could have died if your mom hadn't found you." Will said angry.

"How is she?" he asked her as he sat up in his bed

"How is she? She's crying her eyes out, out there because she almost lost her only son. Matt can't you see that these drugs are tearing you apart. Do you remember what today was?" she asked him. When he shook his head a no she glared at him and said; "It's our three year anniversary. You promised you would meet me at the restaurant but instead you where at home smoking weed."

After a long pause Will broke the silence by saying; "Matt I…I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving you." she said as the tears she tried to hold back fell down her cheeks.

"W…What?" he asked in shock "If this is about me not showing up…" Matt was saying but an angry Will cut him off.

"God Matt, aren't you even listening to me. This is not about dinner, it's about you taking drugs. You always say that you're gonna show up somewhere and you always leave me standing there all alone like an idiot. You say that you're gonna change but you never do, you just take more drugs because you're depressed. If I took drugs every time I'm depressed I'd be dead. I almost lost you today and it hurt. I can't keep on getting hurt like this." she said as she wiped away her tears.

Will slowly walked over to him and gently kissed him on the cheek "I love you. I'll always will but I have to do this." she whispered as she left the room crying.

"Will, I promise you that I will change." he said to himself as a tear fell down his cheek while he watched her figure walk out the door.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys. Like it? Looks like I wrote another story about Will and Matt, HekateSelene lol. Hope you are reading this one. Please leave me a review. Oh and just like my other stories this one has a rule too. If I don't get at least **2 **reviews I won't update. Sry but I want to know what you guys think. I know that Matt does not take drugs on TV, and neither in the books but I had to do this. More twists are gonna be in this story so if you don't like it don't read it. Pls leave me a review.

Willow95


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing**

**Chapter 2: Adam**

It had been five years since that faithful day and Will had moved on with her life. Now, she lived in a pent house near the beach in California. She had moved there a year after she broke up with Matt. Since there was no more evil in Meridian she could be separated from her friends, so she moved into her dream house. She still talked to them but on a regular basis.

Will had changed dramatically over the years. She let her hair grow and now it was waist-length. Her curves had become fuller and where more noticeable. All in all she was an independent twenty-one year old woman. Right now she was in the kitchen making her self a tuna fish sandwich. She was wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a white summer shirt.

When she finished making her sandwich she took it into the Living Room and sat down onto the sofa while she switched on the TV and started watching some cartoons. Even tough she was a grown woman she still loved her cartoons like a five year old. Will was about to take her first bite when she heard the door bell ring, so she slowly got up from the sofa and went to answer the door. As she opened the door she saw a young man standing there holding a bouquet of pink roses.

He had jet black hair that fell into his light brown eyes and had a muscular body. His name was Adam and he was twenty-three years old. Adam was wearing a three quarter jeans and a black shirt that hung to him with a pair of black converse.

"Hey boyfriend" Will said as she pulled him by the shirt and gave him a kiss on the lips. Once they broke apart he gave her the bouquet of pink roses which she took happily. "What are these for?" she asked as she went into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"Well, on the way here I saw a flower shop and decided to buy you some" he said in his rich Australian accent as he came into the Kitchen.

"Thanks, their beautiful" she said with a small smile

"Your welcome. So what where you up too Sheila?" he asked her

"Was about to watch some cartoons while eating a sandwich. Wanna join me?" she asked him

"Yeah sure" he said as he walked into the Living room and plopped down next to Will. They spend the whole day watching cartoons until it was getting really late and Adam decided to leave. "Better get going. Jess must be worried about me" he said as he reached the door

"How is she by the way? Haven't seen her for awhile" she said

"She's great and having a great Summer without school. Here aunt Bella is watching her right now. She's looking more like me each day" he said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Well she is your daughter. Thanks for dropping by" Will said

"Anytime. Bye" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left leaving a happy Will behind. She closed the door and went to her room to find her dog Marley sleeping on the bed, slightly snoring. Will, couldn't help the smile that crept on her face when she saw him. Matt had given him to her for her fifteenth birthday.

When she was under the covers she kissed him on the head and closed her eyes so she could fall asleep. As soon as she was about to fall asleep, she heard the door bell ring. She gave out a frustrated sigh and got up to see who it was. When she opened the door she couldn't believe who she saw...

**End of Chapter 2**

Hello. Hope you liked it. Okay you're probably want to kill me for making Will have a boyfriend but I needed him hehe. Pls leave me a review. Oh and Jess (Jessica) is Adam's seven year old daughter.

Muwaha I left you guys a cliff-hanger. Who is the mysterious stranger?? Find out in the next chap (If I get my two reviews :P )

Willow95


	3. Chapter 3

Changing

**Changing**

**Chapter 3: Meeting old friends**

Standing in front of her, in flesh and blood, was her first love and first boyfriend; Matt Olsen. She looked at him closely and saw how much he had changed since she last saw him. Matt was taller now and had a muscular body. His hair was slightly longer and it looked darker. His face was fuller and he didn't look like a drug addict. He was wearing a pair of dark long jeans and a black T-Shirt which hung to his chest and had a few drops of red that looked like blood on it. For shoes he had on a pair of black flip flops. Will made the decision that he wasn't the boy she used to know, he was a man now.

"Hey?" he said

"H…Hi. Matt, what are you doing here at eleven o'clock at night? How did you find me?" she asked shocked that he was actually there in front of her

"Um…May I come in? It's kinda hot here" he said lamely.

"Yeah, sure" she said as she stepped aside so he could come in. Once he was inside she closed the door behind her and turned around to face him.

"Thanks. To answer your questions I'm here at eleven o'clock because I'm here on tour with the band and I found out that you live here 'cause I asked your mum" he explained

"Next time I move I'll tell her not to tell anyone where I live" she muttered under her breath "Why did you come here?" she asked him

"I wanted you to know that I quit the drugs" he said

"Matt that's what you told be before and then I find you smoking weed in your room" Will said

"No, Will. This time I quit them for real. I've been clean six months now" he said

"Oh, good for you then" she said as she looked away from him

"So…how you've been?" asked Matt

"I've been okay. I moved here a year after we… you know, and have been living here ever since. I work as a waitress at a diner and I sing at night at a bar. I have a boyfriend…" she said but was cut off by Matt

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked her

"Yeah, his name is Adam and I've been with him for almost a year now" she said

"Oh…That's great" he said as he faked a smile

"Yeah, couldn't be happier" Will said with a small smile. When Matt was about to open his mouth to speak, they heard barking and turned around to see Marley running towards them. As he reached Matt he got up on two feet and started licking Matt's hand.

"Hey Marley" he said as he bent down to pet him

"Looks like he still remembers you" Will said with a laugh when she saw him rolling around.

"Guess he still does" Matt said as he got back up

"Hey, how about you come by the bar tomorrow night? Adam's gonna be there so you can meet him" suggested Will

"Umm… Okay?" he said

"Cool. It's just up the block" she said as she wrote something on a piece of paper "That's the name of the bar and its number so if you can't find you can just call" Will said as she handed it to him

"Thanks. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow. Night Will. Was nice seeing you again" he said as he opened the door

"Same here" she said as she gave him a friendly hug. When they broke apart Matt quickly started walking away so she couldn't see the blush that crept its way onto his face.

When she saw that he was gone she got back inside and closed the door behind her. She didn't know why her heart was pounding twice the way it was supposed to. Once she was laying on the bed she closed her eyes and fell asleep with the thought of Matt on her mind.

**End of Chapter 3**

Ello, guys. Well that was the third chap hope you enjoyed it. (Sry it sucked) Pls leave me a review. Well Matt's back in town and is better then ever lol. Next chap will be up after I get the two reviews. Puh-lease leave me reviews or I will cry boohoo. Ha-ha just messin around. I'm in a goofy mood lool.

Willow95


	4. Chapter 4

Changing

**Changing**

**Chapter 4: At the Bar**

Will was sitting on her couch sipping her black coffee at five o'clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep because she couldn't get the thought of Matt out of her mind. Ever since she had seen him the night before, she kept on thinking how much he had changed.

"You're delusional you know that?" Will said to herself as she drank the last bit of her coffee. She slowly got off the couch and made her way to the Kitchen. When she entered it, she put her mug in the sink and went to the bathroom so she could take a bath.

As she entered the bathroom she took off her clothes and stepped into the cold water. Once she was cleaned and dried she put on her underwear and got out to her room to dress in her work clothes. She quickly got dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a green shirt that read _'Joe's Diner' _in black letters on her right breast.

After, she put on her white sneakers and put her hair in a messy pony tail. When she saw that it was nearing six o'clock she grabbed her bag from her bed and left the house. As she arrived at her work she parked her car outside the diner and got inside it to find Joe, her manager, wiping the counter.

"Morning Will. You're here early" she said once she saw Will coming inside

"Yeah, couldn't sleep so I decided to come here early" Will replied with a small smile as she put on her apron, grabbed her notepad and pen and went to take the order of a couple that just walked in. The rest of the day went by fast for Will and for that she was thankful. At three o'clock she got off work and retired back home. Will entered her apartment and went straight to the couch where she plopped down next to Marley and watched some TV. After some time Marley started barking and crying so she grabbed his leash, put it on him and went for a walk.

When she felt tired and saw that the dog was happy she decided to go to the beach and play with him there. As she arrived she saw that there where only a few people there. Will quickly took off the leash and threw the ball a few feet away and laughed when she saw how much Marley ran for it. She spent two hours there playing with the dog and watching people swim until it was getting late for work so she lifted the dog and walked back to her pent house.

Once she was inside she got another shower and got dressed in a pair of dark jeans shorts and a black tank top and for her feet she wore black flip flops. Will quickly brushed her hair and then put it in a messy pony tail like she always did. For make up she only put on some dark eye liner. When she saw that she was ready and it was nearing six o'clock she grabbed her bag and left the house for work. She didn't take the car because it was just a few minute walk to the bar she worked at.

As she arrived Will walked in and saw that the place was already packed with people and it wasn't even six yet. Will walked over to the counter and put her bag on the cupboard. She was about to go and talk to some of her friends when she saw Adam entering the bar. Will quickly made her way over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello boyfriend" she said with a small smile.

"Hello girlfriend. You're gonna sing tonight right?" he asked her as they sat down on a table.

"Yeah, there's something I have to tell you" she said.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"My ex boyfriend is coming over here so he can meet you" said Will.

"Oh okay, fine with me Shelia" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"For real?" she asked him when she saw that he wasn't making a big deal out of it.

"Yeah and because my ex wife is coming here" Adam said as he avoided her gaze.

"What!? Oh come on Adam, you know we don't get along" Will said as she glared at him.

"Will I said nothing about your ex coming over. Now I aspect you to do the same thing" he said

"Fine but I ain't being nice to her. If she says some witty comment I'm talking right back to her" Will whispered when she saw her coming. She had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a perfect figure. Even tough she had a child she still looked like a teenager and for that Will was jealous of her but never admitted it.

"Hello Adam. Nice seeing you again" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek causing Will to give her a dirty look "Will" she said plainly as she looked somewhere else.

"Kim" Will said with a glare. Kim was about to say something but was cut off when Matt entered the bar and Will stood up and waved to Matt in Kim's face. "Oh sorry Kim. Didn't see you there" Will said with a smirk. When Matt came over to them he looked strangely at Kim who was sending daggers at Will and gave Will a small smile which she returned.

"Matt this is my boyfriend Adam. Adam this is Matt" she said as she introduced them

"Nice meeting you mate. Will has told me much about you in these past few years" Adam said as he stood up and shook Matt's hand

"Same here. What she say about me?" he said as he looked at Will with a huge grin.

"She told me that you have a band. You are the lead singer, you're grandfather owns a pet shop and you gave her Marley" Adam said

"Yeah that about sums it up" he said. Kim was getting fed up of being ignored (to Will's pleasure) so she went in between Adam and Matt and extended her hand to Matt

"Hello. I'm Kimberly but you can just call me Kim. I'm Adam's ex" she said with a smile as Matt shook her hand

"Nice meeting you" Matt said. Will was about to say something but someone interrupted them

"Sorry guys but Will has to go up and sing" said the owner of the bar

"Okay. Be right back" Will said as she got up on stage, grabbed her spare guitar which she kept here and sat down on the stool. "Hello guys. Hope you're enjoying your time here. As usual if you like the song, pay up in that jar over there and if you hate it tell me. This song is called _'Too much to ask' _and is dedicated to an old friend. I wrote it a few years back. Hope you like it" Will said through the mic as she started to play her guitar and sing. **(Avril Lavigne – Too much to ask) **

**It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely,  
Wish someone cure this pain  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out  
Till you chose weed over me you're so lame**

I thought you were cool until the point,  
Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would  
Finally figured out you're all the same,  
Always coming up with some kind of story

Every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You can't your too tough  
You think you're loveless  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?

Thought you'd come around when I ignored you,  
Sorta thought you'd have the decency to change  
But babe I guess you didn't take that warning,  
'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again

Can't you see that you lie to yourself?  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears  
'Cause I, I am still here

But every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You stand like a stone,  
Alone in your zone  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?

Yeah-eya yeah-eya

Can't find where I am, lying here alone in fear,  
Afraid of the dark, no one to claim alone again

YEAH-EYA EYA EYA

Can't you see that you lie to yourself?  
You can't see the world through a mirror,  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears  
'Cause I, I am still here

Every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You can't your too tough  
You think you're loveless  
It was too much that I asked him for

Matt was dumb struck when he heard her sing. He didn't know she could sing like that. When she had started singing he knew that the song was dedicated for him when he had chosen weed over her and for that he felt sick. He had stopped taking drugs and he came back so he could take Will back and that was what he was going to do. Matt was brought back from his thoughts when Will came next to him.

"Cool song. Who was it dedicated for?" Adam said.

"For a long time friend but he's changed now" Will said with a small smile as she stole a glance at Matt who had stayed quite the whole time.

"Hey look. It's the lead singer from Cobalt Blue" said a teenaged girl as she ran over to Matt with a notepad and pen in her hands. "Can you sign it for me, please?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure" Matt said as he signed the piece of paper

"This is, like, so totally cool. My friends are, like, so not going to believe this" said the young girl "Hey can you, like, sing a song with Will for us?" she asked him

"Um…If she wants too" he said lamely. Will looked over at her manager and saw her shaking her head a yes. They needed the money so why not?

"Yeah sure" Will said with a nod of her head.

"Okay guys, looks like you're gonna hear another song from Will but this time the lead singer from Colbat Blue is gonna join in. You know what to do" said the manager as she got off the stage and was replaced by Matt and Will.

"You know the song _'Pictures' _from Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow?" Matt asked her

"Yeah" she said

"Wanna sing that?" he asked her

"Yeah sure" she said as she sat down next to him on a stool "Okay guys. We're gonna sing Pictures from Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Hope you like it" Will said through the mic as she started playing the guitar while Matt started singing.

_**Matt**_

**Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her**

_**Will**_**  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend**

_**Matt**_**  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"**

_**Both**_**  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey**

_**Matt**_**  
You reminded me of brighter days**

_**Will**_**  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was head of the church**

_**Matt**_**  
I was off to drink you away**

_**Both**_**  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home**

When they finished the crowd where cheering wild and Will and Matt had on huge grin's plastered on there faces. They took a small bow and got off the stage and headed back to there table where they found Kim and Adam waiting for them.

"Wow you guys rocked out there" said Adam

"Thanks" they both said at the same time.

"Listen guys, I'm beat so I'm retiring back home" Will said as she walked over to Adam and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Bye guys" she said with a wave as she walked out of the Bar.

On her walk back home her thoughts kept on going back to Matt. How he smiled at her when she sang, how he caressed her hand at the beginning to calm her nerves and how he looked at her like a lover would. _'Okay I did not just think that about Matt' _she mentally said to herself as she reached her Pent House. Will quickly opened the door and went straight to her room where she changed into her nightclothes and fell straight asleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

Hey guys. Like it? Leave me a review pls. Sry guys for taking so long but my dog (puppy) fell down one and a half stories and he broke his two front feet. I have to take care of him when my parents aren't here and it's taking a lot of my time but it's worth it. Please bare with me and leave me a review. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story hehe (Wish I did) Thanks

Willow95


	5. Chapter 5

Changing

**Changing**

**Chapter 5: Ice-Cream**

Will had just gotten off the phone with Adam. She was waiting for him at the Theatre but he stood her up. He said that since Kim came to visit he had spend the day with her and Jessica and he had forgotten to call her. Will wasn't angry but she wished that he would have called her first. It wasn't the first time he did this but she always came up with the same excuse. He has a daughter and he has to take care of her. "Looks like it's another night all alone" Will said out loud as she threw her mobile in her bag and started walking to the Park.

The Park was her favourite place to think next to the beach. Once she reached it she went over to a slide and laid on it. She looked up at the black sky and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" came a deep voice from behind her. When she looked up she saw Matt sitting Zen style on top of the slide looking down at her.

"Nothing" she said "What you doing here? Didn't see you up there" said Will as she climbed up and sat next to him.

"Since we came here I always come here and think for awhile. What 'bout you?" he asked her

"I do the same thing" she said as she looked back at the sky. After a long pause of silence Matt decided to speak.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked her

"Just thinking about Adam" she said as she looked back at him

"What he do to you?" Matt asked her

"What you talking about? He didn't do anything to me" she said

"Oh come on Will. Whenever you're pissed at me you have this strange look which is on your face right now" Matt said with a smirk when he saw her looking at him with a glare.

"That's what I always hated about you. You always know what I'm feeling" Will muttered "He stood me up to stay at home with Kim and Jess" Will told him

"Who's Jess?" he asked her

"Adam and Kim's daughter" Will said

"He has a daughter?" he asked her

"Yeah, Kim got pregnant at the age of fifteen and he was sixteen. Jess is seven years old" said Will

"Oh, I see" Matt said. After a long pause of silence Matt got up and offered a hand to Will.

"What you doing?" she asked him as she looked at his hand strangely

"I am not going to stay here all night and sulk around with you. Let's go and get some Ice-cream" he said. At first Will just looked at him strangely but then she took his hand and they walked to an Ice-cream shop which was just across the Park. When they where inside Matt ordered for them. "Two vanilla ice cream's on a cone please" he said to the man at the cash register

"How did you know I was going to order Vanilla ice-cream on a cone?" Will asked him as the man gave her the ice-cream

"That's your favourite and when we used to go for ice-cream you always ordered the same thing" Matt said as he paid for the Ice-creams and licked his with a grin when he saw Will with an open mouth. "You better close your mouth before you attract flies" he said with a laugh as he walked out the door followed by an amused Will.

"So where do we go now?" she asked him

"How about the beach?" he asked her.

"Sure. Oh and by the way, you have something on your face" Will said with a smirk

"What is it?" he asked her

"My ice-cream" she said as she shoved her ice-cream on his face with a laugh. When he recovered from the shock he wiped his face and tried to smash it in Will's face but she was quicker and ran away from him with a huge grin plastered on her face. Matt quickly ran after her and soon they where running around the road acting like teenagers.

Will had ran to the beach and was hiding from Matt who was looking for her with his melting ice cream in hand. As she turned around she came face to face with a smirking Matt.

"Ahh" she yelled when she saw that he was in front of her holding the ice-cream close to her face "Matt don't you dare" she said as she looked at the ice-cream but Matt didn't listen and soon Will was covered with his ice-cream and he was laughing hysterically on the sand. "Oh, you're gonna pay" she said as she wiped away the ice-cream and ran after him. After a few more minutes of running, Matt was in the water because he was pushed by Will. As she was about to walk away he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her with her into the water. When she resurfaced her long hair was stuck to her face and so where her clothes.

It was eleven o'clock and Will and Matt where walking back to Will's apartment so they could get cleaned up. When they opened her front door they stepped inside and went to the Living Room.

"You stay here while I go and get us some towels" she said as she walked to her room while Matt sat down on the couch. After a few minutes Will came back wearing a pair of black short shorts and a yellow tank top. "Here" said Will as she handed his towel.

"Thanks" he said with a small smile as he took it and wiped his face and hair. "Nice place you got here" he said as he looked around

"Thank you. Where you staying?" she asked him as she took a seat next to him

"At a friend's house with the band. I better get going. It's a long walk" Matt said as he got up and started walking to the front door but was stopped by Will

"How about you spend the night here? It's a long walk and it's the least I can do for what you did tonight. I had fun" she said with a small smile.

"If it's no trouble to you" Matt said

"No, none at all" Will said "Here I have a guest room next to my room. Follow me" she said as she walked back from where she came from followed closely by Matt. "Here it is" she said

"Thanks Will" he said as he stepped inside

"Not a problem. If you need anything my room is next to yours. G'night and thanks for tonight" she said with a small smile as she closed the door behind her. Once Matt was inside the bed he fell asleep with a huge grin plastered on his face.

**End of Chapter 5**

Eyy, guys. That was chapter 5, hoped you liked it. Please leave me a review and sorry if I take long to update. (Sry for the sucky chapter)

Willow95


	6. Chapter 6

Changing

**Changing**

**Chapter 6: Staying over for breakfast**

Matt had decided to wake up early so he could make a quick breakfast for Will and himself as a thank you for letting him spend the night. He slowly turned on the radio and his favourite song was playing on. _Breaking the Habit _by _Linkin Park. _This was the song that inspired him to quit taking drugs. That and Will. Matt quickly took out some eggs, bacon and a fresh loaf of bread and started cooking them while he sang the song.

Meanwhile Will was soundly asleep dreaming of her friends when she woke up to the smell of food. She slowly got out of bed and followed the sweet smell of food which led her straight to the kitchen. As she entered it she saw bear-chested Matt cooking scrambled eggs while singing a song she was all too familiar with it. She saw him dance to the music and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when she saw him wiggle is ass.

At the sound of her voice he quickly spun around with the frying pen in his hands which send the last bit of eggs flying to the floor causing Will to laugh even more. After she calmed down she went over to him and kneeled next to him so she could help him pick up the eggs.

"Why did you do that? You scared me" Matt said as they picked up the last few pieces of the eggs.

"What? I couldn't interrupt your dance routine. By the way nice wiggilin" Will said with a laugh causing Matt to blush "What where you doing up so early?" Will asked him

"I was trying to surprise you with breakfast but you found out" Matt said as they stood up

"Oh. Why did you do that?" she asked him while they sat down at the table to eat what was left of their breakfast

"Cause you let me stay the night so I wanted to return the favour" Matt said as he took a bite of his buttered toast

"Thanks" Will said as she ate her breakfast in silence. Once they finished eating breakfast Will washed the plates while Matt took a shower. When she cleaned all of the plates she went to her room grabbed a pair of large grey sweat pants and a white T-Shirt and walked over to Matt's room. As she entered his room she saw a half naked Matt standing in front of her. The only thing he was wearing was a white towel which was wrapped around his waist.

"Uh…Uh…I'll just…um leave them here" Will stammered as she put the clothes on the nightstand and walked out of the room leaving a grinning Matt behind. When she was outside he quickly got dressed in the clothes she had just brought over and walked out of his room to the Living Room where he saw Will banging her head with a pillow. Since Matt wasn't getting her attention anytime soon he cleared his throat causing Will to look up at him and give him a strange smile.

"Hi, Matt" she said as she put the pillow away

"What where you doing with the pillow?" he asked her as he raised an eyebrow at her

"Um…I had a fly on my head so I tried to kill it?" she said lamely

"O.K. I'm gonna go now. Thanks for letting me stay the night" Matt said as he walked over to the front door

"Not a problem" Will said as she opened the door for him

"See you" Matt said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Will was left standing there with an even bigger smile but she shook her head and the smile faded away.

"What the hell are you doing? You have a boyfriend" Will said to herself as she walked back to the Living Room.

'_Yeah and he blew you off yesterday so he could be with his ex' said an irritating voice from the back of her head_

"He has a daughter…"

'_And he has to take care of her' mimicked the voice in her head 'He spends more time with her then he does with you. Besides you liked the kiss Matt gave you' it said _

"Oh what do you know? You're just an annoying voice inside my head. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and get a shower so I can start the day" Will said as she walked to her bathroom "You're crazy you know that?" Will muttered to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hello guys. Hope you liked chapter 6. Pls leave me a review. And sorry if it takes me long to update. Some ideas are welcome cuz I don't know what to do hehe.

Willow95


	7. Chapter 7

Changing

**Changing**

**Chapter 7: At the Beach**

After Matt had left the apartment Will took a cold bath as to rid away all of her stress. When she was ready she got out and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple top which had very thin straps with a pair of white flip flops. Will put her hair in a high pony tail and applied some eye pencil. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked she got out of the room and went to the Living Room where she saw Marley sleeping soundly on the sofa. With a small smile she grabbed her keys and mobile and left her Pent House.

Since she had the day off she decided to go to the beach and relax a bit. Once she reached it she sat down on the sand and looked at all of the people there. The place was packed with teenagers, families and old people enjoying the day. She saw a group of five teenaged girls and they all reminded her of her and her friends when she was there age. Will didn't fight the smile that crept its way onto her face and soon she had a huge, goofy grin plastered on her face.

When the sun started to get really hot Will decided she had better head home so she got up, dusted off and started walking back to her apartment but was stopped short when she heard her name being yelled. As she turned around she saw Hay Lin running towards her followed by the rest of the gang and there boyfriends.

"Hey Will. Didn't recognise you from up there" Hay Lin said as she caught up with her only wearing a white bikini.

"Hay Lin, what you doing here? The last time I saw you, you where getting married in Heatherfield. I missed you" Will said as she gave Hay Lin a sisterly hug.

"Yeah, Eric's been great. We got a house in Heatherfield not to far from the restaurant but we decided we'll stay here for the Summer with the gang" Hay Lin said with her usual smile on as they broke apart. After a few seconds the rest of the gang arrived. Irma was wearing a dark blue bikini matching the sea, Cornelia a forest green bikini matching the trees and Taranee was wearing a red bikini matching the flames.

"Hey, I've missed you guys" Will said as she enveloped all of them in a hug. Once they broke apart Will was bombarded with questions.

"How you've been?"

"Got a boyfriend?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Have any little red head's running around?"

They all said together. The last question was asked by Irma and they all looked at her like she had two heads. "What? Can't a girl ask a question around here?" she said

"Um…to answer your questions; I've been great. I met a guy about a year ago and we're still going out. His name is Adam. I have a Pent House a few blocks away from here and no Irma I don't have any red head's running around" Will said the last one with a small smile. "What about you guys?" she asked them

"Well I got married to Caleb and I'm living with him in Meridian" Cornelia said with a huge smile

"I have a four year old son at home. He's with his father Nigel. I decided I'm gonna stay a week here to visit my grandmother. She's a little sick" Taranee said

"What about you Irma?" asked a smirking Will

"I'm single and free. Not like you guys. You have to stay with the same guys for like… ever" Irma said as she scrounged up her nose at the thought of staying with the same guys for more then a day.

"That's why we're married or have a boyfriend Irma. We want to stay with the same guy. Not like you. You're still crushing over Martin even tough you won't admit it" Cornelia said earning a glare from Irma in return.

"Come on guys let's go back to our spot. Caleb, Martin and Eric are waiting for us" Taranee said as she walked over to there spot followed by the others. When they reached it Will saw Eric sitting on the sand wearing a pair of jeans shorts and bear chested, Matt wearing a pair of black swimming trunks that reached his knees and bear chested while Martin was wearing a pair of blue Speedo's and was covered in sun block.

"Hey Will. Haven't seen you in a while" Eric said with a small smile when he spotted her.

"Yeah, you look great" Will said as she returned the smile.

"Hey Will. Liked the breakfast I made?" Matt said with a smirk

"Yeah" Will said "Especially the wiggilin" she said with a laugh

"What are you guys talking about?" Irma whispered so that only Will could hear

"I'll tell you later" Will whispered back. The only thing Irma did was smirk and nod her head.

"Come on guys. It's hot here. Let's go swimming" said Cornelia

"Will you have a swimming suit?" Taranee asked her

"Yeah, I slipped it on before I left" Will said as she started taking off her clothes. Once the clothes where on the sand she was only left wearing a hot pink bikini which suited her perfectly. When Matt saw her his jaw dropped and Will couldn't help but laugh.

"Not the same old tomboy you used to know huh?" Will said as she followed the others into the sea, leaving an amused Matt behind. They spend most of the day swimming till they started to get tired and decided to go to a Café at the end of the beach. As they arrived they sat down on a table and continued talking about how their lives where going until the waiter came and took there order.

"Hey, my name is Remy and I'll be your waiter" said Remy

"Hi, what do you guys want?" Cornelia asked the gang

"I'll have some Ice-Tea" Hay Lin said

"Me too" Taranee and Irma said together

"I'll have a diet coke" Cornelia said

"We'll get some beer" Caleb said addressing the man

"Me too" Will said causing everyone to look at her

"What? Can't a girl have a beer" Will said

"Okay we'll have three Iced-Teas, one diet coke and four beers" Cornelia said with a smile as the waiter wrote the orders on his note-pad and left. After a few minutes the waiter came back with their orders and they paid him. They spend three hours there; drinking and talking. As it started to get late they decided that they would go back home.

"Hey how about we all go to a club tomorrow night?" suggested Taranee

"Wow, never thought that the school geek would want to go clubbing" Irma said in fake shock

"Oh shut it" Taranee said with a smile

"Yeah that sounds great. There's a club not to far from here. It's called _'Studio 54'_" said Hay Lin

"Okay. We'll meet there at nine o'clock. Sounds okay?" Will said

"Yeah. See you guys there" Caleb said as they all headed back to their own homes. When Will arrived at her Pent House, she got a shower and when she was cleaned and dressed, she feel onto her bed asleep, exhausted from the day she had.

**End of chapter 7**

Hey guys. Like it? Pls leave me a review. Sry if it takes me some time to update. (And about the stupid chap) Btw my mum suggested the club for me. Don't know if it's in America or in Malta hehe. Review pls.

Willow95


	8. Chapter 8

Changing

**Changing **

**Chapter 8: Clubbing**

Will had just gotten out of the shower and was looking at all of the clothes she had. The only thing covering her body was a white towel. She didn't know what to wear to a club because she hadn't been in one since she was a teenager. As she was about to chose something at random she heard the door bell ring. She slowly left the room and headed for the front door. Once she opened the door she saw Matt standing there with a huge grin plastered on his face. He was wearing a pair of black khaki pants, a light red shirt which had written _'Hang Loose' _on it in black italic letters and beneath it there where three skeletons hanging by the neck. For shoes he had on a pair of black converse. His hair was the same as always; messy and fell into his blue eyes.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked him

"I came to pick you up. I thought it be easier if you took a ride with me" Matt said as he looked at her making her blush

"Um…Thanks. It'll just take me a few minutes to get ready. Come in" Will said as she let him in. Once he was inside she closed the door behind him and went to the Living Room where she saw Matt looking around. "Make you self at home. I'll be ready in a few" she said as she walked back to her room. When she reached it she took one last look at her wardrobe and decided on what to wear. As she put her clothes on she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that the green camouflage frayed mini skirt fitted her perfectly and showed a huge part of her legs. For her upper body she wore a plain yellow tank top that fitted her and showed a lot of cleavage. For shoes she wore a pair of green camouflage boots which reached her knees and matched her skirt.

After, she applied dark eye liner and a little black smoky eye shadow which brought out her honey-brown eyes. For her lips she put on some lip gloss which made her lips look fuller. When she saw that she looked okay she grabbed her brush and brushed her hair till it was smooth and was a little curled up. Will then took one last look at herself in the mirror and exited her room and went to the Living Room where she saw Matt watching some cartoons.

When he heard her come out he looked up and his jaw dropped making Will laugh. "You better shut your mouth Matt" Will said as she walked over to him and grabbed her things before she walked to the front door. When she saw that Matt still wasn't following her she said; "You coming or am I going to drive my self there?" she said causing Matt to shake his head as to clear his head, got up and went over to Will.

"Sorry kinda spaced out there" Matt said

"S'okay" Will said as she opened the door "C'mon" she said as she got out of the apartment and headed downstairs followed by a dazed Matt.

When they arrived at the Club Will saw the gang standing outside talking to each other. She and Matt slowly made their way over to them and when they reached them joined in the conversation until people started to get into the club. Once they where inside, Will saw that the place was huge. The lights where all turned into purple or pink so the room was mixed with those colours. On the left side, there where rows of couches where people could sit down and hang out. Meanwhile on the other side there was a huge bar filled with all kinds of alcohol and drinks. At the very top there was the DJ playing loud music and a small stage where Live Performances where gonna take place. In the middle of the room there was a huge dance floor where people could dance and it was already packed with young teenagers dancing.

"Wow this place is cool" Irma said "Come on let's go dance" Irma said as she started dancing while walking over to the dance floor followed by Martin who was doing the Robot dance.

"Come on let's grab a seat while there's room" Cornelia said as she walked over to a couch followed by the others.

"Wanna dance Will?" Matt asked her

"Yeah, sure" Will said with a small smile as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They spend most of the night dancing, ordering drinks and just having fun. When they where tired they sat down on the couch laughing at Martin.

"What? I **do **know how to break dance. Right, sugar-puff?" said Martin addressing Irma

"Yeah, you really know how to break dance if you call sweeping the floor break dancing" Irma said causing everyone to laugh.

"Listen guys, I'm gonna go out for some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes" said Will as she got up and walked out of the Club to find herself in front of the sea. The Club was on a cliff overlooking the sea and the city. It was a little cold outside so she folded her arms to keep herself warm. As she turned around she came face to face with Matt.

"You okay?" he asked her

"Yeah, just needed a bit of fresh air" Will said with a small smile

"So…you having fun?" Matt asked after some time

"Yeah, this Club is great" she said.

She didn't know how but Matt was closer to her than he was before. Before she knew it they where leaning in for a kiss. Slowly their lips met in a soft kiss but it soon turned into a passionate kiss. He grassed her lower lip with his tongue begging for entrance which she gladly allowed access too. When Will wrapped her arms around his neck, he put his around her waist so he could bring her closer to him if it was possible. As Will saw what she was doing she slowly put her arms on his chest and gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"Will…" Matt started to say but Will cut him off

"Matt, I can't. I have a boyfriend and I can't… won't cheat on him" Will said as she took a step away from him

"Will you want this as much as I want it" he said as he took a step closer to her

"I…I do but I…God Matt why did you have to do this?" Will said as she glared at him "We where going great but you ruined it by kissing me. I'm sorry Matt" she said as she turned away from him but before she could get any further he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him enveloping her in a kiss. She didn't want to kiss him but she needed this. She wanted it for so long and now that she had it she had to pull away from him. Gaining the strength she pulled away and looked away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that where starting to fill her eyes.

"Will please. I love you" he said causing Will to look up at him

"No, no you can't love me. I'm sorry Matt. You had your chance with me and you blew it when you choose weed over me. I…I have to go" she said as the tears fell down her cheeks. Before he could reach out to her she was gone leaving a disappointed Matt behind.

Will had folded to her bed room crying. Matt had messed up everything. Things between them had started to look up until he kissed her and told her he loved her. That night Will cried herself to sleep with the thought of Matt in her head.

**End of chapter 8**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Don't know how to describe a place, or anything else that's why it kinda sucked. Sry. Review pls

Willow95


	9. Chapter 9

Changing

**Changing**

**Chapter 9: Telling**

Will was tousling and turning in her bed because she couldn't sleep. She felt guilty about kissing Matt yesterday at the Club. After a few minutes at just staying still and looking at the ceiling, she got up and went into the bathroom. As she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that she was still wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday and all of her make up was all a big smudge. Will slowly turned on the sink tap and washed her face. Once she saw that her face wasn't the same mess it was when she first woke up, she got out of the room and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee. Her head was throbbing and she could use some black coffee. Will grabbed the cattle from its place, filled it with water and put it to boil.

Will looked at the clock and noticed that it was seven thirty in the morning and let out a sigh. Since she knew Matt had come into town she never got much sleep. As she was about to take out a cup she heard the door bell ring so she walked over to the front door and opened it to find non other than Matt standing there.

"M…Matt what are you doing here?" she asked him

"I just wanted to tell you that my flight is leaving at three o'clock this evening and I'm going back to Heatherfield" he said. When Will was about to speak he held out his hand to stop her "Let me finish Will. If you want me to apologise about yesterday, I'm sorry I can't and I won't. I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you and I was the jerk who choose weed over you and I'm sorry I did that but I have changed. I love you and always will" Matt said. By the time he finished speaking Will was in tears but she held them back.

"Matt I truly am sorry but I don't love you. I love Adam" she said. At hearing this Matt nodded his head, turned on his heel and left with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Once Matt was out of eye shot, she closed the door behind her and slid to the floor crying. It hurt to say what she said to Matt. Will knew it was a big fat lie. She loved Matt, not Adam. In fact she never really loved Adam in that kind of way. She only loved him as a friend and nothing more but when she saw the way he loved her she couldn't turn her back on him. When she broke up with Matt a few years ago it was the hardest thing she had to do compared to this and she never wanted to go through it again but fate had different plans.

As she calmed down she wiped away her tears, got up and went to her room to get changed. Once she was dressed and ready to go she grabbed her car keys and went to her car so she could drive over to Adam's. After a few minutes of driving Will arrived at his house. It wasn't a big house neither a small one, it was perfect for Adam because it had enough space for him and his daughter to live in. Will, slowly walked over to his front door, and after taking a huge breath, she rang the bell. Not long after Adam answered the door holding Jessica.

"Hey, Will what you doing here?" he asked her

"May I come in first?" she asked him

"Yeah of course" he said as he stepped aside for Will to enter. Once they where inside Adam led her to the Living Room and she sat down on the sofa.

"Jess, you mind if you go to your room while I talk to Will?" he asked Jessica when he saw the worried look on Will's face

"Sure daddy" Jess said with a small smile as she skipped to her room. As they where alone Will stood up and looked at Adam straight in the face.

"Before I tell you what happened I just want to tell you that I didn't mean what I did. Yesterday, some old friends and I decided to go to a Club so we could catch up on some things. Matt was there. When it started to get late I got out for some fresh air and Matt followed me" Will said as she paused to catch her breath. "What I'm trying to say is… Matt kissed me and I responded to it" Will said in a rush. After a few minutes of Adam just staring at her she started to fidget with her fingers. She expected for him to kick her out, break up with her but not what he did next. He burst out laughing causing Will to stop and look at him strangely

"What's so funny? I just told you that I kissed another guy" Will said confused

After he calmed down a bit he looked at her seriously and said; "Will it's okay. From the first day I met you, I knew that your heart belonged to someone and that someone wasn't me. When Matt came here I saw the way your eyes always sparkled when you talked about him or how you couldn't stop smiling when you're around him. Will I do love you but only as a friend. The reason I stayed with you was so I didn't hurt you…Besides it's about time you guys kissed. You where all over each other whenever you meet" he said with a laugh

"You mean you're not mad that I kissed him?" she asked him

"No, I'm not mad. I'm happy for you" he said. Will was so happy she enveloped him in a friendly hug.

"Thanks so much Adam. I'm really glad that you aren't mad" she said.

"It's okay. You going to let him leave without telling him you still love him?" he asked her once they broke up

"How do you know he's leaving today?" she asked him

"Because he called me and told me to tell you that he's leaving if he didn't find you at you apartment" he said

"I…I don't know if I can. I told him I loved _you _not him before he left my apartment and he's probably crushed" Will said "Augh I'm such an idiot" said Will as she smacked her forehead.

"Well if you don't go then he's never going to know" said Adam

"You're right. Thanks so much Adam" Will said with a huge smile. "Better get going. Talk to you later" she said as she gave him a short hug and ran out of his apartment to her car. She was going to the airport to find Matt and tell him how she truly felt.

**End of Chapter 9**

Hello. Like it? Pls leave me a review. I am **soooo**happy. We just got another dog!! Next chap will be up in a bit

Willow95 :)


	10. Chapter 10

Changing

**Changing**

**Chapter 10: Together at last**

Will had just parked her car outside the airport and was running inside. It was almost three o'clock and she was afraid that she wouldn't make it. She ran to the woman who was dressed in a uniform and asked her; "Excuse me, has the flight to Heatherfield left?" she asked her panicked

"Let me check" said the woman as she started to type something on the computer. After a few seconds the woman looked back at the frantic Will and sadly shook her head a no. "I'm sorry but that flight had an early departure. It left just a few minuets ago" said the woman

After a few minutes of registering what happened Will swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded her head. "Oh, okay. Thanks" said Will as she turned away from the woman and walked over to the chairs that where just a few feet away. She slowly sat down on a chair and put her head on her hands and let the tears fall. She had let the man she loved go without telling him that _he _was the one she loved. She waited to long and now it was too late. Will was brought back from her thoughts from the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"Will what are you doing here?" As she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was the man she loved, Matt Olsen

"M…Mat??" she asked as she stood up "What are you doing here? I thought you left at three" Will asked confused

"I was supposed to leave at three but you know me, late as usual. I missed it" he said lamely as he rubbed the back of his head. At hearing this Will couldn't help the grin that was came onto her face before he could say anything else she crashed her lips onto his. From the shock of the kiss Matt left his lips slightly parted and Will took that advantage and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Soon they where making out in the middle of the airport. The need of air came over them and they had to break apart, much to the disappointment of both of them.

"Will…" Matt was starting to say but Will silenced him when she put her finger on his lips

"Let me explain. When you came over to my apartment earlier I lied. I told you I loved Adam but the truth is I love you. I always loved you but I couldn't bring myself to admit that because I was afraid that you'd end up hurting me again. I'm sorry I hurt you but I was scared. Even when I was with Adam my heart was with someone else and that someone is you." Will explained.

"God I've been waiting to hear you say that since the day you left me. I love you" he said as he enveloped her in a hug causing Will to laugh.

"How about we go back to my place and watch a movie like old times?" Will suggested once they broke apart

"Yeah, c'mon" Matt said with a huge smile as he picked up his duffle bag, put his hand around Will's waist and walked out of the airport and to Will's car.

When they reached her apartment Matt sat down on the couch and waited for Will, who was changing into her night clothes. As she was ready she curled up next to Matt and spend the night watching rented movies and making out. Midnight rang and Will was fast asleep on the couch next to Matt. As the last movie ended he turned off the TV, got up, picked Will up bridal style and slowly walked over to Will's room, where he gently laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her. That night they slept peacefully with the one they loved.

**End of Chapter 10**

That was the end of chapter 10. There back together :D Hope you liked it. Please leave me a review. Sorry about it being short but I ran out of ideas. Don't know if I'm gonna do an epilogue.

Willow95


End file.
